heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Stitches
Stitches is a character from the Warcraft series. While a warrior-type character, he can be customized to take on a siege role.2013-11-11, Heroes of the Storm: Sixen Interviews Dustin Browder. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-01 Take care when traversing the shadowed trails of Duskwood...Ever since Abercrombie the Embalmer unleashed his abomination upon Darkshire, Stitches has wandered the road aimlessly, hungering for the flesh of low level Alliance players. :For ability and trait patch changes, see Stitches/Patch changes. *Stitches’ “Hook” Q ability provides an opportunity to disrupt enemies from securing objectives. For example, use Hook to pull opponents away from capturing the Shrine on Dragon Shire. *Use “Devour” E to keep your Health pool at a safe level. *If the opposing team has multiple melee heroes, consider taking “Putrid Bile” R to help slow them down for your team’s assassin to pick them off. See also: Stitches quotations *A Stitches portrait and decal was made available to StarCraft II who attended BlizzCon 2013 (or purchased virtual tickets).2013-10-01, BlizzCon In-Game Goodies!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-01 *Undead abominations first appeared in 2002 with the release of Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. They are composed of mounds of corpses which have been cobbled together into terrifying (and often putrid) constructs. *In World of Warcraft, Abercrombie the Embalmer created Stitches as a "gift" for Lord Ello Ebonlocke, the mayor of Darkshire sending the abomination out to terrorize the town.. *Stitches spawns after a player completes a long quest chain in Duskwood, ending with the quest "The Embalmer's Revenge". He is taken down by the player--with help of The Night Watch. *Stitches mini-figures will be released in May, 2015.2015-02-14, Toy Fair NY 2015 NECA Heroes of the Storm Action Figures Photos. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-02-15 A 7" figure will also be released.Blizz Planet Terror of Darkshire The Crystal Lake of Elwynn Forest hides a horrifying secret beneath the depths of its murky waters... StitichesTODBlue.jpg|Blue (Default) StitchesTODBrown.jpg|Brown StitichesTODGreen.jpg|Green Psycho If putting a little terror into the heart of the Nexus is more your style, check out this alternative skin, complete with working chainsaw! $7.49 StitchesPBlue.png|Blue StitchesPBrown.png|Brown StitchesPCamo.png|Camo Chef Stitches is an abomination of many talents, and this alternative skin shows that he’s a cut above the competition! He prepares eggs with such grace! $9.99 StitchesCWhite.png|White StitchesCRed.png|Red StitchesCBlack.png|Black Bikini StitchesBYellow.jpg|Yellow StitchesBWhite.jpg|White StitchesBPink.jpg|Pink Master Eager to show off your prowess with Stitches in-game? Once you reach Level 10, you’ll be able to purchase Stitches’ Master Skin with Gold and take your rightful place as King of the Nexus! Hero level 10, 10,000 gold StitchesMSPurple.png|Purple StitchesMSRed.png|Red StitchesMSYellow.png|Yellow *Stitches was present in the original Blizzard DotA mod. In his backstory in this version, he was summoned from the depths of Azeroth and modified with cybernetics by an unknown necromancer. However, he didn't know how to use most of them, so fell back on a more familiar ability: vomit.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. *In this early build, he had a "good" and "evil" version, as did each character in the game. As a "good" hero, he was outfitted with CMC armor, whilst he was clad in ultralisk parts as an "evil" character.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-24. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-26. He was under consideration to be given an appearance that bore resemblance to the Butcher.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 *A tough hero, Stiches gained benefit from strength items in this build. He was similar to DotA's Pudge.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. He had the following stats: **Life: 5+ **Attack: 1+ **Abilities: 2+ **Speed: 2+ *And the following abilities: **Devour **Disease Cloud **Putrid Bile **Slam **Unholy Carapace *In previous builds, Stitches' hook could grab an enemy and pull them to him. If the enemy moved out of the way, the hook could miss. Stitches could even grab an enemy he wasn't aiming at.Charles Onyett. 2011-10-21. Blizzard DOTA isn't More of the Same. IGN. Accessed 2012-05-13. *Stitches was chosen for inclusion by the game's art team. Due to his physique, he would be able to stand out.2014-05-30, Blizzard Says Heroes of the Storm Is "Much Closer to a World of Warcraft Experience". Gamespot, accessed on 2014-05-31 *Stitches had a skin that was Diablo-themed, but this was rethought as it was too similar to The Butcher.2014-12-05, HEROES OF THE STORM AMA TRANSCRIPT. Blizzpro, accessed on 2014-12-07 ;Old skins StitchesDefault.png|Grey (Default) StitchesAGreen.png|Green StitchesAPink.png|Pink ;Videos In Development Master Skins (Warcraft) Heroes of the Storm Stitches Trailer ;Images Stitches1.jpg Stitches2.jpg Stitches3.jpg Stitches SC2 Cncpt1.jpg|Concept art StitchesSS.jpg StitchesSS1.jpg File:Stitches Heroes Rend2.png|Stitches in zerg armor File:Stitches Heroes Rend3.png|Stitches in marine armor File:Stitches Heroes Rend4.png|Stitches in Diablo armor File:Stitches Mini Figure1.jpg|The Stitches mini-figure File: Stitches Mini Figure2.jpg|The Stitches mini-figure (chef variant) File: Stiches NECA.jpg|Stitches 7" figure * * Stitches at Wow Wiki Category:Heroes Category:Warcraft Category:Warrior Category:Undead